Lily and James
by LaLaLullaby
Summary: Lily and James throughout their Sixth-Year. UNFINISHED AND GIVEN UP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first FanFiction so I know it's not gonna be very good. My friend Katie, or XxCutexPupzxX, helped me with this.**

**Disclaimer: You probably don't think I'm J.K Rowling, but if you do, I'm not. I'm still at school -_-**

* * *

"So, you really don't think a Hippo and an Elephant could have babies?" Sirius asked, sticking a piece of toast into his mouth.

"No, there has never been such a thing as a Hippo-Phant." James snorted.

Lily stared blankly at both of them. "Do you two even have a brain?"

"I think I had one once." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I've never had a brain." James grinned.

"I forgot about that." Lily shrugged.

"It's too early!" Sirius whined, his head collapsing into his egg. "Oh God!"

He shot his head up as fast as he could.

"You got a little.." Lily said, gesturing to the whole of his face.

"Want to lick it off, Lily-bean?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll pass." Lily replied.

"You sure? The offer is still open, I'd be quite happy to lick anything off your body." Sirius said, grinning.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, leaning over the table and attempting to hit him over the head, but he licked her arm. "Ew! That was not called for!"

"In my mind it was."

"Everyone knows in your mind Hippo-Phant's exist." Lily grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius shouted, leaning over and licking Lily's face, be

fore running out of the Great Hall.

"Now, how am I supposed to kill him without being sent to Azkaban?" Lily asked, turning to look at James.

"You could drown him in the toilet, after you've used it, of course. Or you could shave his head. Without his hair, he'd just die." James smiled.

"Just going to go and get my scissors." Lily said, getting up and running after Sirius.

* * *

"Sirius, baby."

"Oh, Daphne. AHH!"

James laughed as Sirius screamed.

"James, buddy, you know I'm not gay with you right?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know. You're gay with Daphne. Didn't anyone tell you she has a vagenis?" James chuckled.

"Oh, James." Sirius laughed, slinging his leg over his best friend.

"Not today, friend, not today." James laughed, getting up and sitting on his own bed.

"What time is it, anyway?" Sirius yawned.

"7:30. We have Quidditch practice. Wakey, wakey time."

"What idiot made _you _captain?"

"That idiot would be Dumbledore."

"Then again, I never trusted men with beards." Sirius sighed, standing up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom, with a permanent glare fixed on James.

* * *

After the Quidditch practice, James and Sirius sat down at the table with Remus and Lily for lunch.

"How was practice?" Remus asked, finishing a mouthful of potato.

"Cold, wet, horrible. James, I hate you." Sirius said, getting the pumpkin juice.

"I've been told that plenty of times." James shrugged.

"Well, you're being told again, I hate you." Sirius said, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks buddy. You know, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside." James said sarcastically, looking at Sirius.

"You're welcome. If you ever need someone to tell you that, I'll be happy to oblige." Sirius grinned.

* * *

Lily Evans sat in her room, her books everywhere, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on James, but she didn't know why.

_Knock, knock!_

Lily groaned. "Come in."

"Thanks, Lily-bean." Sirius said, entering the room.

"So, why are you here?" Lily asked, putting her books away.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me, James and Sirius prank the Slytherins." Sirius grinned.

"Get Peter to help you." Lily suggested, putting her quill into her bag.

"He's handing with Teresa, _again._" Sirius groaned. "Please!"

"As Head Girl, I should say no. So, no." Lily said, putting a cardigan on and sitting on her bed.

"Please!" Sirius pleaded. "We won't get caught!"

"Fine!" Lily whined, shoving her bag under her bed and walking over to the door.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. We're experts." Sirius reassured her, linking arms with her and walking her to meet James and Remus.

* * *

Guess what? They got caught.

* * *

Professor McGonagall caught them and sent them to detention. They had to clean the trophy room.

"Yeah, we won't get caught, we're experts!" Lily mocked Sirius, scrubbing the Quidditch trophy angrily.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sirius whined. "I wasn't the one laughing like a Hyena." Sirius turned his glance to James._  
_

"You would have laughed, too! Bellatrix spitting up slugs." James chuckled. Everyone's laughter filled the room.

"Yeah, well, you were the one who persuaded me to go!" Lily whined, putting the clean trophy back on the shelf.

"Don't blame my persuasion skills." Sirius shrugged. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remus shrugged.

"Woah, woah, woah! Truth or dare, really?" Lily said in disbelief, leaning against the trophy case. All of the trophies came tumbling down on her head. When the biggest one fell down, it landed on Lily's head and she was knocked unconscious with a huge gash on her head.

"I heard a loud bang. What happened to Miss. Evans?" Professor Slughorn said, entering the trophy room and looking down at Lily.

"Sir, she leaned against the trophy case and all of the trophies fell on her." James said quickly, kneeling down next to Lily. "Will she be okay?"

"We'll get Madam Pomfrey to tell you that." Slughorn said, spinning on his heel to get Madam Pomfrey.

"This is all my fault!" Sirius moaned. "If I hadn't got Lily to come, she wouldn't have got detention and none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, you're right. You should feel pretty bad." Remus said, smiling slightly. "Wrong time."

"Oh dear, Professor Slughorn told me what happened. Let's get Miss. Evans to the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey said, muttering a spell under her breath and conjuring up a stretcher and placing Lily on it.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and shut them again because of the light. "W-what happened?" Lily said, opening her eyes fully to see James, Sirius and Remus stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

Lily sat up straight, and pulled her duvet around her. She looked around cautiously.

"It's us. James, Remus and Sirius." James said slowly.

"Who are you?" Lily repeated, looking at James.

"Do you think she'd believe me if I said I was her boyfriend?" James whispered to Remus, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to try." Remus grinned. "But she'll kill you when she gets her memory back."

"If, my friend, if." James smiled. "Lily, I'm James. Your boyfriend."

Lily looked at James, her eyes widened. "Really? I guess I forgot that, too."

James looked at how clueless Lily looked and decided to tell the truth. "Well, I want to be your boyfriend, but I'm not. I just really want you to get your memory back." James took her hand and squeezed it.

Lily fell back, aiming for the pillow, but banged her head on the side of the bedside cabinet. She shook her head vigorously. "Potter?" She said, removing her hand from his grasp.

"You're back?" James gasped.

"Was I ever gone?" Lily asked, trying to remember.

"Never mind." James said quietly, grinning at Lily.

"James tried to make you believe you were his girlfriend!" Sirius blurted out, grinning at his best friend.

"What?" Lily shouted in a hushed tone. "I can't believe you, Potter! STUPEFY!"

James dodged her curse and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"You two, get out as well." Lily snarled, glaring at Sirius and Remus.

"We're gone!" Remus shouted, grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling him out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

A few days later, Lily was ready to leave the Hospital Wing.

"Remember dear, take it easy." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Okay." Lily nodded, heading for the door, but she bumped into James' girlfriend, Lucy.

"Lucy." Lily greeted coldly, attempting to move past her.

"Lily." Lucy said icily. She stood there making sure Lily couldn't move.

"Move." Lily demanded.

"No." Lucy shrugged.

"Move, now!" Lily yelled, pushing Lucy out of the way.

Lucy fell to the floor, grabbing Lily's foot. Lily fell down too, feeling woozy.

"You're a stuck-up busybody, that nobody likes." Lucy said coldly. "Stay away from James, or here is where you'll end up."

"Sure, whatever." Lily said, getting up and moving, still feeling extremely woozy.

* * *

Lily sat down in the Private Quarters, sitting down on the sofa, burying her head in her hands and groaning.

"Er- hi." James said awkwardly.

"Did Lucy tell you what happened?" Lily said, without looking up.

"No." James said anxiously. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I don't think it's important that she yelled at me, pulled me down to the ground and threatened me." Lily shrugged, edging away from James who had just sat down next to her. "Anyway, I have rounds to do."

"Let me come with you!" James begged.

"Alright." Lily grunted, opening the door and having James following her.

They headed up to the Astronomy Tower to see a couple snogging. James pulled Lily back from them and whispered in her ear. "That's Lucy."

"You deal with it then." Lily shrugged, pulling her arm away from James' grasp.

James approached them and coughed loudly. Lucy pulled back away from her snog-session.

"James, it's not what it looks like!" Lucy panicked.

"Lucy, we're done! You were cheating on me with- with that!" James yelled, glaring at Lucy's new man. "One weeks worth of detention for being out past curfew."

Lucy and Zach, her boyfriend, grunted, held hands and walked out.

"I can't believe her!"James yelled, jogging to catch up with Lily.

"You do know you were dating Lucy Reinhart, right? She's cheated on every single boy she's went out with." Lily informed James, heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I know." James sighed, muttering the password to the Fat Lady.

* * *

James barged into Remus, Peter and Sirius' dormitory and sat on his old bed.

Remus looked up at him. "I'm guessing something is wrong."

James grunted. "You know me so well."

"What's up then?" Sirius said, appearing from the bathroom.

"Lucy." James groaned.

"That's specific." Remus said sarcastically.

"She was cheating on me! With Zach Smith." James whined.

"Oh my God." Sirius cried.

"Well, she is Lucy Reinhart. She cheats on everyone." Peter shrugged.

"That's what Lily said. I'm gonna go see her. I'm single now." James winked.

"James." Remus warned. "You've just broken up with Lucy. I doubt Lily will date you."

"That's what you think, my friend." James said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Go on, then." Remus said, chucking a pillow at James. James darted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter to Lily and James. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I iz not J.K Rowling. J.K Rowling wouldn't have wrote 'I iz not'. **

* * *

****James knocked on Lily's door gently.

Lily groaned. "Who is it?"

"James." He said quietly.

"Er- come in." Lily muttered, even though she was only dressed in a towel.

James opened the door a crack and shut it again. He spoke from outside the door. "You might want to get changed."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was planning on doing that until I got interrupted."

"I only interrupted you because I wanted to apologise."

"What for?" Lily said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Trying to make you believe I was your boyfriend when you lost your memory." James murmured.

"I'm sorry I cursed you afterwards." Lily smirked. "But it was fun."

"You could of knocked me out!" James said, offended.

"That's the whole point of the curse I used. I'm going to get dressed now."

James muttered an 'okay' before walking to see his 3 best friends again.

* * *

He opened the door to find just Sirius sat there, like he was waiting for James to come back.

"Prongsie!" he cried out.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" James asked. He knew Sirius too well.

"The map and the invisibility cloak." Sirius shrugged.

"They're where you left them." James said, collapsing onto his bed.

"Where was that?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Why do you need them?" James asked suspiciously.

"Where is the God damn invisibility cloak!" Sirius yelled.

"Why do you need the God damn invisibility cloak?"

"I'll ask Moony." Sirius shrugged.

"I'm the only one who knows where they are." James smirked. "I hid them because I needed them a few nights ago to sneak out of detention with Pringle. So, tell me why you need it, and I will tell you where to find it."

"Fine, I'm meeting my new buddy." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"They're where you left them." James grinned. "I knew I'd get it out of you. See you later."

Sirius glared at James whilst he walked out. "I hate you, Prongs!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I should be updating again soon.**

**Adios! (That means goodbye, right?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter was pretty short, so this one should hopefully be longer. :)**

**Disclaimer: You probably gathered I'm not J.K Rowling. But just to make sure; I'm ****not**** J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Lily and Remus were sat down at the Gryffindor table alone because James and Sirius still hadn't woken up. They snuck into Hogsmeade the night before.

"Can't they go a week without sneaking into Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Please, they can't go two days!" Remus grinned, grabbing some bacon. "It's a good thing it's Saturday though; we don't have any classes. But they have Quidditch practice."

"That's probably where they are, then. And you're supposed to be the intelligent one of the group." Lily joked.

"I'm going to go see, are you coming?"

"Sure, I need some fresh air." Lily said, getting up and walking with Remus to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

When they arrived, the Quidditch practice had just finished. _Thank God it's over! _Lily thought, smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about, Lily-bean?" Sirius grinned.

"Aren't I allowed to smile, now?" Lily said, turning to face Sirius.

"Only if you ask my permission." Sirius teased.

"When did I agree to that?" Lily asked, walking back into the Great Hall, which was slowly emptying.

"Where's everyone going?" James asked, entering the Great Hall.

"To do things?" Lily suggested, biting into some bacon.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Homework?" Lily shrugged. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Sirius and James said together.

"Prefect meeting." Lily said quickly, shooting a look at James before getting up and running to where the meeting was being held, unaware of James and Remus close behind her. She thought that James would've stayed there until the meeting was over. Truth be told, she wouldn't have cared. All James did was undermine everything she said. This meeting was important, they were organising the decorations for Halloween.

"Wait." James panted, finally catching up with Lily as she opened the door.

"About time." Severus Snape sneered, glaring at James.

"Sorry we're late. I completely forgot about the meeting." Lily apologised, sitting down at the end of the table.

"I think Potter's rebellious ways are rubbing off on you." Severus said. Snape always hated James.

Lily ignored that comment. "Okay, so, Halloween is coming up and we will be decorating the Great Hall. I was thinking we could have pumpkin's floating in the corners of the Great Hall and above the doors. Does anyone else have any ideas of what we could do?"

"We could have a dress code?" Remus suggested.

"That's a good idea." Lily nodded, writing down his idea. "Any more suggestions?"

No one put their hand up so Lily ended the meeting.

* * *

James sat on the Common Room sofa with Remus playing Wizard Chess.

"I don't get this game!" James whined for the fifth time.

"Only because you're losing." Remus grinned.

"Can we do something fun? Like sneak down to the kitchens. I want cookies." James asked.

"Did I hear cookies?" Sirius asked, sitting beside James.

"Yeah, I'm going to the kitchens. I don't want to play this anymore." James pouted.

"Let's go!" Sirius said eagerly.

* * *

When they got down to the kitchens, the house elves rushed to their feet and bowed.

"What can Tinkie get you, sir?" The first house elf said.

"Cookies!" Sirius grinned.

"Of course, sir, Tinkie will get sir some cookies." Tinkie said, running off to make some cookies.

"I love Hogwarts." James grinned, leaning against the counter.

Sirius spotted some spare cookie batter and flung some at Remus.

"You are so going to pay for that, Black." Remus snarled in a joking way, getting some flour and flicking it at Sirius' face, but he ducked and it got James instead.

James glared at Remus and flung some butter at him.

Then McGonagall came down to check on the house elves and got a face full of cookie batter. She stood still. "Black, Potter, Lupin. My office, now."

The three of them got up and ran to McGonagall's office, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was busy :3** **I'm currently borrowing my sister's laptop whilst mine is repaired so I won't be updating as much. When it's fixed I might be uploading up to 5-6 chapters a week? But no promises. I want to say thank you for the reviews I got. I love getting reviews, they make me feel happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure J.K Rowling isn't in school like me...**

* * *

Professor McGonagall entered her office, she had cleaned the cookie batter off of her face. Sirius, James and Remus were still laughing when she entered, earning a glare off of their Professor.

"Tell me, what on earth were you doing in the kitchens, having a _food fight?!_" Professor McGonagall bellowed. James opened his mouth to explain but McGonagall had carried on, "and a Prefect, and Head Boy!"

"So, that means I'm off the hook then?" Sirius muttered quietly.

"No, it certainly does not! You were having a food fight in the kitchens, too! I think two weeks of detention should do it, and you'll be cleaning the kitchens." McGonagall said sternly. "Out."

Remus, James and Sirius all ran out of her office, breaking down in laughter afterwards.

"Sirius, I can't believe you said that!" James panted.

"I can't believe we got caught having a food fight in the kitchens.. Especially by McGonagall!" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Minnie loves me, really." Sirius grinned.

"No, she certainly does not." James said, doing an impression of McGonagall, earning more laughter from Remus and Sirius as they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"If Lily-bean finds out what we did, we are as good as dead." Sirius shrugged. "But along with Minnie, she loves me."

"But she doesn't love James... Good luck, buddy." Remus said, clapping James on the shoulder.

* * *

Lily came down from the Girls Dorms and sat by the fire with her Astronomy homework.

"Hey Lily-bean." Sirius grinned.

"What have you done this time?" Lily said, looking up at Sirius and raising her eyebrows.

"Well..." Sirius said in a high-pitched voice.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"We sort of, er-, had a food fight and chucked cookie batter at McGongall." Sirius said, looking at the ground. "I never noticed the pattern on this rug before.."

"Don't try and change the subject." Lily said sternly. "Don't tell me Potter got detention too, I need him to help me with the paperwork."

"He didn't." Sirius lied.

"Really?" Lily said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He did really." Sirius said, seeing Lily's glare. "You told me to tell you he didn't!"

"Go away." Lily shrugged. "I'm busy."

"Can you do my homework, too?" Sirius asked.

"Bye, Sirius." Lily grinned, dipping her quill in her ink and beginning her essay.

Sirius pouted and retreated over to Remus.

* * *

Their first detention didn't go so well..

After McGonagall left them to clean up, they ended up getting the House Elves to do the cleaning and make them more cookies... But McGonagall caught them. Again.

* * *

In McGonagall's office, again, James, Remus and Sirius were waiting for McGonagall to explode. But she didn't. She stood there calmly, staring at the three boys.

"What were you doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, we were cleaning like House Elves!" Sirius lied.

"I know what went on, Black. Don't try lying." McGonagall said calmly. "Why did you get the House Elves to do it?"

"No, Minnie- I mean Professor. We transfigured the House Elves into us, and we transfigured into them!" Sirius lied again, grinning.

"Black. I know what happened. _Stop._" McGonagall said, her anger rising slowly.

"We got bored of cleaning, and we were hungry." James said silently.

"I'm not going to punish you any more, but if you three are found misbehaving throughout these two weeks, my office will be like a second home to you. Do you understand?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Why, of course, Minnie!" Sirius grinned, running out of her office.

"Potter, I suggest you tell Lily Evans why you won't be making it to the next two meetings." McGonagall said, after Remus had joined Sirius outside.

"But what if she hurts me?" James asked.

"Go." McGonagall demanded.

James laughed and joined Sirius and Remus.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was quite short, but I'll be updating later tonight :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not much to say here really... In this chapter you'll see more of Lily because I know you didn't in the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think J.K Rowling is 12...**

* * *

Lily sat in the library with her Head Girl paperwork, tapping her quill on the edge of the table loudly. She dipped the tip of her quill into the ink, ready to start, when Sirius came up behind her and clapped his hands on her shoulders. She dropped her quill which left a large blotch of black ink in it's wake.

"You idiot!" Lily snarled.

"Sorry, Lily-bean." Sirius said, trying to rub off the ink but it smudged it and made it worse. "I think it's getting better!"

"Of course it's not!" Lily said, tugging at Sirius' arm to get it off of her paper. "I'll deal with it!"

"Why are you so cranky today?"

"Because I have to get through mountains of paperwork with no help. Most of this is Potters'! He's not going to be able to do it now he's landed himself detention so I'm going to do it. Speaking of detention, don't you have it, right now?" Lily smirked.

Sirius swore. "See you later, Lily-bear!"

Lily laughed and got back to her paperwork, doing her best to avoid the giant ink blotch

* * *

After their second detention, they walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower.

"My arms hurt." Sirius whined.

"Shut it, Padfoot. I'm trying to forget about the pain in mine." James moaned, rubbing his arm.

When they got got into the Common Room, they found Lily still up, finishing off her paperwork. She put her quill in her ink again and stretched her hand.

James dug around his bag for a quill. "I'll do some."

Lily got some of the pile and put it on the table for James to complete.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "You're not going to fight?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not going to stop him from helping me. All of this has got to be completed in two days!" Lily said, getting her quill and scribbling some stuff down.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sirius yawned. "I ache all over, including my-"

"Goodnight, Sirius!" James, Remus and Lily all said loudly.

"I was going to say including my feet." Sirius grinned.

"Sure.." Lily said, finishing a sheet of paperwork and moving onto the next. "Goodnight."

Remus sat down with them. "Anything I can help you with?"

James looked at Lily and she nodded. "I guess two brains are better than one."

"Hey! There's three brains!" James said.

"No, your head is just full of a waste of air." Lily grinned.

Remus reached over and got some paperwork. "Now that you two are back to normal."

James grinned and Lily just got back to her work.

"I still have my Potions essay to complete, Slughorn will kill me if it's not done... Again... Evans..." James said sweetly.

"No." Lily said simply.

"But-"

"No." Lily snapped, growing impatient.

James pouted. "Okay."

They all sat in silence finishing the paperwork.

* * *

**A/N: I hope there was enough of everyone in this chapter. :)**

**I know it was pretty short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You should read XxCutexPupzxX's story "Abigail Lily Potter: I Taught You Better" because she doesn't like marshmallows and she helped me... Heh, I'm on her computer :3 I stole the name 'Dumbydore' off of her. Mwahahahah! Or you can just read mine... I'm cool with dat.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a light bulb, not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

****Sirius, James and Remus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room looking out of the window at the falling snow. Sirius sighed at the mountain of homework sat in front of him.

"I'm bored! Can't we do this homework another day? Surely our homework shouldn't be in for a while.." Sirius whined.

"Sirius, it was due in yesterday." Remus pointed out, finishing his essay. "Well, I'm done."

"Me too." James said truthfully, pushing his feet forward and allowing his chair to move backwards as he stood up.

"I'll do this another day. I wanna have a snowball fight!" Sirius yelled, running out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down to the snowy grounds, followed by James and Remus who were walking exceptionally slowly. "Hurry up or I'll get a snowman to eat you... That'd be a good idea for a prank. Come _on_!"

James grinned and sped up to catch up with Sirius, but Remus stopped. "If we get into anymore trouble, McGonagall will tell Dumbledore!"

"Oh, old Dumblydore?" Sirius said. "He loves me, too."

"Sirius." Remus warned. "I don't think Dumbledore would like it if you got snowmen to eat the Slytherins. And I don't think he'd be too thrilled to find out you call him 'Dumbydore!' I'm not going to get into anymore trouble."

"Remus, you've been hanging out with Sirius for seven years, I think you couldn't possibly get into more trouble than you already have." James shrugged, grinning.

"Oh, alright. But if we get caught, I will hurt you." Remus added with a smile.

"Let's go!" Sirius cried, dragging James and Remus out of the castle.

* * *

After they applied the jinx to the snowmen, they ran behind a bush near Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, who were in mid-conversation.

"Probably talking about who they're going to torture next." Sirius snarled.

"Shh, Padfoot! They'll hear us!" James shouted in a hushed tone.

Bellatrix and Snape both turned to look around, so James elbowed Sirius in the ribs so he'd stop looking over the edge. After they realized nothing was there, got back to their conversation.

"There are the snowmen!" Remus said quietly.

The three snowmen they jinxed, had found their way to Bellatrix and Snape and grabbed their scarves. They tried to suffocate them, but Snape has cast a Stunning Spell towards them.

"It was Potter and his little friends." Snape sneered, looking around for a glimpse at them.

Bellatrix was emerging from the bush that the three boys were hiding in, holding James tightly by the back of his robes, Sirius by his hair. "Get Lupin." she demanded Snape.

Severus cast a Body-Binding Curse, getting Remus in his grasp. Remus struggled, reaching for his wand. He shot a 'I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-When-We-Get-Out-Of-This' look at Sirius and James.

"Get off of us." Sirius ordered, holding his wand secretly in his pocket.

"Oh, is my little cousin uncomfortable?" Bellatrix mocked.

Sirius got his wand out of his pocket and yelled "_Calvorio_" and Bellatrix started losing her hair. She let go of Sirius and James, feeling her head for her hair, which was no longer there.

"Stupefy!" James yelled at Snape, who fell to the ground, letting go of Remus.

"You're going to pay for that, my dear cousin." Bellatrix smirked.

"What? After you've grown your hair back?" Sirius grinned.

"I've heard it takes 2-3 weeks." Remus shrugged.

"I've also heard that." James said awkwardly.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Bellatrix yelled at Sirius, who dodged it, running back towards the castle, with James and Remus at his heel.

* * *

**A/N: Bellatrix is not a very nice person... And she's bald.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in AGES! I've been busy with schoolwork and homework. Man, I hate homework... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling and I never will be..**

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius ran into the Gryffindor Common Room laughing.

"At least she doesn't have to bother buying a hairbrush anymore," Sirius panted through his laughter.

"I bet she'll shine her head," James added, "could you imagine that?"

"Oh, Severus, does my head look shiny enough?" Sirius said in his Bellatrix impression.

"I am _so _going to kill you two!" Remus said angrily, "I told you I'd hurt you if we got caught! We can't afford to get into any more trouble with McGonagall! She'll probably tell Dumbledore and we'll get kicked out!"

"Nah," Sirius shrugged, "Crumbledore loves me."

"You're calling him 'Crumbledore' now?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius grinned, "Moony, please don't kill us. I'd actually like to live."

"I'd probably get expelled and sent to Azkaban if I did, so I'll just hurt you," Remus said, grinning evilly.

"But you have to admit, it was worth getting into trouble for," James smirked, "Bellatrix is bald!"

Remus started laughing, "yeah, I guess."

"What are you three laughing about? You laughing can never be a good sign," Lily asked, coming down from the Girls Dorms.

"It was Sirius's fault!" Remus said.

"What was Sirius's fault?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing was my fault!" Sirius pouted.

"Tell me!" Lily yelled in a hushed tone.

"He made Bellatrix bald," James said.

"I didn't ask you, Potter," Lily said, glaring at him.

"Well I told you," James shrugged.

"Can we save this argument for later? McGonagall is coming," Remus interrupted.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. Just the boys I've been looking for," McGonagall said sternly, "you didn't come to your detention yesterday. I take it you have a good reason?"

"We were abducted by Dragons and- and, they were mean to us!" Sirius said, his eyes widening and his face turning into a puppy-dog look. This worked well for him, due to his Animagus form.

"Mr. Black, I'm sure that could happen one day, but it didn't happen yesterday. Miss. Lestrange came to my office this morning, telling me about your little incident yesterday," McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Why did you make her bald, Mr. Black?"

"She was holding us hostage because we set the snowmen on her," Sirius muttered.

"You what?! Another weeks worth of detention, I think," McGonagall said, shaking her head, "at this rate, we're not going to have any points left."

"You don't have to take them away," James suggested.

"Yeah, we could rub your feet," Sirius offered.

"No, Sirius, shut up," Remus said, nudging Sirius in the arm.

"No, I think taking 5 points each will suffice, and another weeks worth of detention. I will see you in my office tomorrow, 8:00 P.M sharp," McGonagall demanded, turning on her heel.

"I'm so glad I didn't get in trouble for that," Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

They had Potions next, and Slughorn sat Sirius Black next to Severus Snape. Never a good idea..

Sirius had nudged Snape when he was cutting, and he cut his finger.

"Black, I'm going to kill you," Snape muttered darkly, drawing his wand from his pocket.

Sirius drew his wand as well, "yeah? And just what do you think you'd do?"

"_Stupef-_" Snape said, but Sirius had already said "_Sectumsempra!_"

Cuts appeared all over Snape and he fell to the ground bleeding.

"Professor!" Sirius yelled, "Snape tried to curse me but it backfired!"

Sirius tried to hide his grin, but he couldn't. Soon enough, Slughorn figured out that Sirius had done that, and he got sent to Dumbledore. With Snape.

* * *

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "why on _earth _would you perform a curse like that on Mr. Snape?"

"He tried to Stupefy me!" Sirius pointed out, "I wasn't gonna stand there defenceless!"

"You didn't have to Sectumsempra me!" Snape added.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded, "you two will see me tonight at 9:00 P.M. You will help me clear out my office."

Sirius looked around and groaned. Why did Dumbledore have all that stuff?

"Fine," Sirius snapped, leaving Dumbledore's office.

* * *

James laughed, "you did _what _to Snivellus?"

"You know what I did. And now I have detention," Sirius groaned. "What was I supposed to do? Stand there like a mushroom and let him curse me? No, I don't think so. Merlin, what's Minnie gonna say?"

James coughed, and did his best McGonagall impression, "Mr. Black, one more stunt like that and you will be expelled. Do you understand me?"

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius said, punching James in the arm. Then he suddenly turned serious (no pun intended), "you don't think she'll _expell _me do you?"

"Of course she won't, Padfoot, I was only messing with you. How about we get some cookies? And this time, take the Invisibilty Cloak?" James suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter. It was sort of a boring chapter, I know, but I don't have any ideas of what could happen. I made it up as I went along. Now, press that review button and tell me how much you hated this chapter... I know I hated it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. **

**I thought I should update this because even though I haven't updated this story in ages, I'm still getting a review or two. I am not gonna be updating this story anymore because the storyline isn't going to go anywhere. Sorry. But I will be writing a new story with my friend and uploading it on both of our accounts! I'll give you her account name when the first chapter of the story is up! So, if you're still interested in reading my stories, it should be up soon..**

**Oh, and to that reviewer who was called 'Guest:' I don't care if I suck at writing or whatever you wrote about my story, it's something I enjoy doing and I don't write every word to please you, so if you think I'm not good at writing, then don't read my stories. It's simple. **

**Thanks,**

**LaLaLullaby.**

**xx**


End file.
